


Silence

by Swank_da_swanky420



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, Over all depressing stuff, Suicide, welcome to hell - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swank_da_swanky420/pseuds/Swank_da_swanky420
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for Fairy tail Angst Week prompt: Silence</p><p> Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

Gray hated the silence. His mouth would open to say something, anything, but no words came out. He tried to say something to him before he went too far, but the reality was he had been gone for a long time. Maybe it started not long after he had seen the fire leave his eyes. Or perhaps after his brilliant smile was turned to stone before his own two eyes. Gray saw the very sun he loved sink into the horizon only this time it didn’t resurface. Gray’s memories felt like dreams; with each day they got more hazy and he remembered less and less. It was funny because in the long run he realized it was his fault. His fault for not seeing it. His fault for not listening. His fault for not trying to understand the pain he was going through. His fault for not saying anything. How he wished he could turn back the clock to start things all over again, to save him before he fell. Though that’s the thing about life you can’t. So as he entered their shared apartment after a long day at work he wished he could have gotten back sooner so he could have pleaded and whispered sweet ‘I love yous’ into his ears because all that he had left was a lump with pink hair hanging from a rope. Days turned into weeks and weeks turn into months, but Gray wouldn’t talk. Maybe the problem wasn’t that he wouldn’t talk but that he couldn’t anymore. Whether it be from the screaming that left his mouth at the sight of his dead lover or because he had no words to speak, he sat in silence. This silence was horrible and he would much rather have it be filled with the innocent laughter that once filled their home so he made his decision. In the end he was happy as he sat in front of the picture of his beloved with a gun in his hand because he finally found a way to stop it. He finally found a way out of the silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I know this is short but I really didn't know what to add to make this longer but if enough people want me to actually make a story out of this I will so just let me know! This is my first angst fic so I was kinda excited to write it especially when I got an idea for what to write. To be honest this was suppose to be up yesterday but I kinda forgot to upload it... oops. Well it's here now and that's all that matters. Oh and sorry if there are any major spelling or grammar errors! If there are any please tell me! Thanks for reading! (I don't own Fairy tail Btw)


End file.
